


Press Release

by dedkake



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Comic-Con, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik relax after attending comic-con to promote their comics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Release

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [the kink meme back when the cast visited SDCC in 2013](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/9701.html?thread=21818341). I thought it was time to touch it up and bring it over here.

Finally Charles sinks back into the fortunately comfortable hotel pillows. It’s been a long day, his and Erik’s twenty-ninth venture to Comic Con for _The X-Men_ , and, just like every time before, this one has proven better than the last. Charles is continually humbled by the love of their fans, especially when they’re gathered like this in such high numbers. But that doesn’t change the fact that it’s been nearly thirty years since the start, and he feels each year in his bones.

It’s always tiring to be around so many minds, but if it were just that, Charles would have no problem. The bone-deep exhaustion he feels from so many mental presences is exhilarating, but being around so many _bodies_ is just painful. Even with the extra con staff assigned to him, it’s always hard to move his chair through such thick crowds. And on top of that, the cramp he’d gotten signing autographs hasn’t left him.

So, bed is a relief and he wishes Erik would hurry up with his shower and get in here for some well-deserved cuddling. _I might fall asleep before you get your ass out of there_ , Charles sends along lightly. He can feel Erik roll his eyes in response.

“As if you’d let me within ten feet of that bed smelling like so many other people,” Erik says, falling back on words after such a tiring day.

Charles smiles and lets the conversation drop, only pressing a soft corner of his contentment at Erik as he settles back into the pillows.

He pulls up his iPad to see what mayhem Raven has caused on the comic’s twitter throughout the day. Since she’s in charge of press, she gets the final say in everything released on the twitter. She does a good job, but she has been known to post some rather interesting material in the past. Tonight is no different.

Besides the usual posts of when and where their panel would be, she’s posted three pictures.

The first is embarrassing, but has the most retweets. The text reads, “Xavier and Lehnsherr turn up the heat again #sdcc #xmen,” and the picture is of Erik braced over Charles’ chair, the two of them engaged in a very thorough kiss. It had been for good luck right before their panel, backstage where no one could see. Raven, of course, always makes herself the exception. It’ll be good press, but Charles makes a note to talk to Raven about private versus public life again.

He definitely does not save the picture. No.

The second picture isn’t nearly so personal, but is possibly just as embarrassing. It reads, “Magneto to the rescue #sdcc #xmen.” The picture is of Charles surrounded by a sea of fans and looking slightly off balance. In the background, Erik is looming, eyebrows narrowed and hand outstretched. He’d grabbed Charles’ chair and pulled him out of the mess of fans, back to the safe side of the half roped-off hallway. Charles had apologized to his fans for his hasty retreat and took quick pictures with all of them while Erik grumbled in the background.

For some reason, their fans love stories about Erik sweeping in to rescue Charles from whatever danger, and even though Charles protests—because, honestly, he can take care of himself—it makes him happy to feel the glow of protectiveness that the stories spark in Erik’s mind. Again, Raven has chosen the perfect picture for press.

The final picture simply reads, “That’s a wrap! #sdcc #xmen.” The picture is just of Erik, grinning down at a young fan as he signs a photo with a flourish, his hands behind his back. Charles’ heart clenches because it still gets to him, how easily Erik moves through a crowd of fans, even after thirty years of this. He and Raven had been worried at the beginning, that Erik’s intensity would scare off their potential sponsors and fans, but that had all been nearly unfounded. Erik is a natural at this, charismatic and charming in his sincere belief in the message of their story.

“What are you looking at?” Erik asks, sliding into bed, startling Charles—no easy feat. He’s warm and damp and has a towel wrapped around his neck.

Charles hums and curls into Erik’s side, turning the iPad so he can see. “Just the pictures Raven took today,” he says, glancing up for Erik’s approval.

Erik grimaces and pushes the iPad away. “I hope she got something of you, too,” he grumbles.

“Nothing nearly so flattering,” Charles says, and skips over the picture of himself to the one of their kiss. “She did get this, though.”

Erik’s grimace deepens, his mind sparking with surprise. “That was private,” he says.

Charles nods, but says, “People already know. We don’t exactly keep it a secret.”

“That doesn’t mean they need to see it,” Erik says, wrapping his arm tightly around Charles’ shoulder.

Grinning, Charles sets his iPad aside and pulls Erik on top of him. “Now that they have, though,” he says slowly, running a hand down Erik’s chest, “what are you going to do about it? Sign your name all over me like one of those pictures?”

Erik makes a sound that’s somewhere between a growl and a groan as he leans in to catch Charles’ lips in a kiss. “I just might,” he says, breathless, and dives in again.


End file.
